Life of the Nocturne
by Darkness on the Horizon Leader
Summary: Demyx's story is finally told. From his loss of heart, to his coming to the Organization, all the way to death. My take on what everyone's favorite Nocturne's life might, just might, have been like.
1. Perfect

**This is something that I really really wanted to do. I've looked for a decent story about Demyx's life, without any yaoi or yuri or romance or stuff like that, and so far...I can't find anything!**

**So, naturally, I'm writing my own.** **I'll be trying my hardest to keep away from all the stereotypes of Demyx being an idiot, or being a useless fighter, or just being a worthless filler than can't do anything. **

**Nope. I think there's another side to him. ****A side that no one sees too often because it's not cutesy or funny or something like that. Hopefully I'm not wrong in this.**

**A series of connected drabbles, this is. But all with a present plot. Enjoy ;3  
><strong>

**Starts out an AU then works into the canon. Based off a challenge I didn't post or finish - yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Organization XIII, or Demyx. Only Mesi Leith because Demyx needed a mother xD**

**Chapter I: Before**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, I'm going to go hang out with my friends! I'll see you later!"<p>

A pretty sandy-haired woman looked up and waved as her son disappeared through the front door. Turning back to her cooking the woman, named Mesi Leith, thought fondly of her mullet-haired young boy, Myde. Truthfully, he wasn't very young at all; he was, after all, turning nineteen the next day.

The smell of a freshly baked vanilla cake—vanilla was Myde's favorite, after all—reached her as the soft sound of a timer dinged. The cake was done. Now to move on to the rest of the party...

* * *

><p>Myde knew what his mother was planning for him. A surprise party for his nineteenth birthday. He loved Mesi, but she was such a giveaway sometimes.<p>

Myde didn't even care if he got a party or not. He didn't want flashy presents like he knew he'd get. He had enough comic books, video games, CDs, posters, and picks for his brand new sitar. As far as he was concerned, he was living a perfect life.

He had perfect friends that he could always rely on, a wonderful mother who was always there for him, a small, peaceful town that he could call home. Why would he need anything else?

His life was perfect.

...Then _they_ came.


	2. Fading

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy x3**

**I don't own KH, Organization XIII, Demyx, Myde, the Heartless, nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Myde!"<p>

The collective shout, given by everyone in the neighborhood, barely reached Myde's ears before the applause drove it away. He stared down at the blue-iced vanilla cake with the nineteen flickering candles with a huge smile plastered on his face, as everyone broke into song.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Myde! Happy birthday to you!"

Myde only sat there and smiled as the song continued.

"From good friends and true, from old friends and new, may good luck go with you..."

Myde sucked in a breath as the final line ran out.

"And happiness, too!"

He blew.

With hardly a sputter, the nineteen fires blew out and nineteen spirals of smoke rose into the air. The crowd cheered and Myde clapped along with them, watching with fascination as an array of brightly colored presents tramped out of nowhere towards him.

"Open this one first, it's from me!" someone said, pointing to a sapphire-colored gift. Obliging, Myde plucked the gift off of the top of the pile and tore into the wrappings, revealing a box underneath. He lifted the lid of the box and looked inside.

He stared for a moment, surprised, as a pair of bright yellow eyes stared back at him. Sensing danger a second later, Myde dropped the box and an ant-like, solid black _something _sprang out of the wrappings.

It jumped on the table and people scattered left and right, screaming as the thing swiped at them with long black claws.

Enraged, Myde shook his sitar out from its case (he never went anywhere without it now) and sent the hefty head of the instrument crashing down on top of the creature's head.

It faded in a puff of smoke and for a moment, Myde felt warm pride running through his fingertips. That is, of course, until ten more of the creatures appeared.

They attacked like wild creatures. Pouncing on the heads of the partygoers, clawing through their hair, down their faces, refusing to be shaken off, no matter how desperately the people would try to dislodge them. Their screams were wasted on the heartless demons. The people's fear and confusion was what the midnight attackers wanted.

And so they kept coming.

Myde fought back with his sitar. Banging it down on them, swiping it through their ranks, he was the only one actually fighting. He must have cut through a hundred of them before he realized he was too far outnumbered.

Myde lifted his beloved instrument and banged it down over the head of another beast. He stumbled forward when it got the sense to grab onto the sitar and pull, and Myde was knocked off balance.

He fell to the ground, beset by a thousand demons on his back, and when he hit the grass he rolled, so his back was to the ground.

He watched in horror as a dark claw slipped through his skin and immediately he felt freezing, numbing cold sweep through his body. His limbs were freezing as he stared up at the night sky above. Screams were fresh in his ears as he took his last glimpse of a broken darkness for what would be a long, long time. He took in the sight of the moon, the stars, the faint aura of the vast space slipping through the air like a faint, wispy tendril of smoke. Blackness crept through his eyes, starting at the corners, and slowly working their way forward.

Emerald green irises reflected the stars of the night as the darkness reached his ears and blocked out all sound...

And then the stars were gone.


	3. Darkness

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

* * *

><p>Floating.<p>

That was the first thing that crossed Myde's mind. _Floating_.

For a fleeting moment, Myde thought that he was in the ocean that bordered his hometown. The sweet music of the waves hitting the shores...the sounds of seabirds as they dipped and wheeled over the rolling blue sea...the magical feel of the warm sun on his back as he sliced through the waves...

But there was none of that here.

There was no music here.

There were no seabirds.

There was no sun.

Just darkness.

Empty, lonely, suffocating darkness.

He was moving...at least he thought he was. He could move his limbs and fingers and turn his head...but there was no solid ground beneath his feet. When he curled into a fetal position, he didn't drop to the ground or fall. It was as if some unseen force was keeping the teenager aloft. Like the ocean would have, had Myde been at home.

This was not his home.

This place was alien and unfamiliar. And he was naught but a stranger, ensnared by its mysteries. Left alone, without a friend to talk to, an explanation, a light out of the darkness.

Oh, what Myde wouldn't have given to see his mother again! To talk to her, to hear her sweet voice falling upon his ears. Music, it was. Like the sweet tones of a harp or the steady, soothing sounds of his old sitar...

Oh, how he missed his mother! Her sweet voice! Her calm, caring demeanor!  
>He wanted to go home!<p>

Without thinking, Myde struggled against the darkness. He pushed out with his arms, as if it would push him away. He tried working his legs into action, into running away. He had always been a good runner. And being as peace-loving as he usually was, he knew how to take the latter in Fight or Flee. Maybe those virtues would come back to him now, and help him out of this nightmare.

"Let me out!"

His own voice rang out, and he imagined a seabird, flying free of the choking gray of a thunder storm. He could see the wings spreading, like his voice was right now; spreading through the darkness, pushing it back...

Then, a split second later, it was gone.

And with it, went his mental picture of hope and freedom.

Desperate to keep it alive, Myde shouted again.

"Let me out!"

But now the darkness was pushing back. Against him, pushing his voice down his throat, pinning his arms to his sides...

Trapping him.

Ensnaring him.

Condemning him here.

"Let me out!" Myde tried once more, desperate to fight back.

But the darkness that was his captor refused. It pushed him down, held him back when he tried to run, tried to move.

The more he struggled, the more Myde realized that it was hopeless. Slowly, he came to grips with his fate. To live forever in this emptiness.

The darkness was just too strong. Too much for a mere nineteen-year-old to handle...

It was just too much.


	4. Sound

**Chapter Four - Sound**

**Theme Four -** **Out of the Dark**

* * *

><p>At first, Myde thought it was an illusion.<p>

After so many days, weeks, or months of nothing but darkness...Myde's tired, unused ears picked up...

Sound.

It disappeared before Myde could recognize, or even realize that he had heard it. A hallucination after so long without hearing a voice.

A sound.

Even his own heart wouldn't drum for him; it wouldn't beat. Wouldn't provide solace in this empty world.

Oh, how he longed to hear that noise again. Just to know it wasn't a dream.

He blinked. Something...was something in the darkness with him? He couldn't be sure of that light flutter in the black void...

A trick of the darkness, maybe?

Suddenly, he felt a hand plunging from the shadows, catching on his shoulder. Myde flailed underneath it, shocked and alarmed. But the more he moved, the harder it held on.

The darkness!

Myde was scared. In a fit if desperation, he grabbed the hand and tried to throw it off, only to have its counterpart come from nowhere and grab onto his shoulder.

"Who, easy!" a gruff voice exclaimed, "Easy kid!"

Myde froze. The darkness didn't speak to him like that!

"Who are you?" the bewildered teenager questioned. The hand left his shoulder and Myde could feel his hair being ruffled in a friendly way. Odd...he hadn't known a friendly touch in so long.

The voice came again.

"Name's Xigbar. I've come to collect you."

Just like that?

After so long...so long after not hearing a thing, seeing nothing but darkness...

Just like that, he was leaving?

"Kid, I bet you've got a million questions and one, but this ain't the place to answer them. C'mon, follow me." Xigbar said.

Myde strained his eyes to see his savior as his hand suddenly lifted from Myde's mullet. A moment later, a soft noise issued into the gloom and wisps of blue and purple flashed into the darkness, and started to swirl around and around. It was hypnotizing.

Xigbar put his hand on Myde's back and steered the teen towards it. The swirling colors seemed to just call out to him, but he was still hesitant.

"It won't bite." Xigbar chuckled, "It's our ticket out of here."

This heartened Myde considerably. More confident now, he approached the shades of blue and purple, reaching his arm out curiously.

Feeling his way into the mesmerizing doorway, Myde reveled in the soft sounds it made. Eerie yes, but such a relief after so long in silence.

Sound, come to lead him out of the darkness.


	5. Light

**Chapter Five - Light**

**Theme Five - Freedom**

**This one's really short.** **It's meant to be a drabble-type thing! Yeesh!**

* * *

><p>It burned when he saw it.<p>

But the burn felt so good...

It ached to keep his eyes open.

But he didn't want them closed.

Light.

Hot white light.

Reflecting in his eyes.

Illuminating his skin.

Re-igniting the hope within him.

Washing over him.

Warming him.

Soothing him.

It was light.


	6. Demyx

**Chapter Six - Demyx**

**Theme Six - Joining the Order**

* * *

><p>The room was very large. Six stories high, at least.<p>

And the chairs. Or were they thrones? Reaching proudly into the air. Thirteen thrones, all arranged in a circle.

Only six of them were filled.

Myde's eyes traveled up the staggering height of the throne before him.

It was taller than the rest. Occupied by an orange-eyed man. The man looked down on Myde, and he suddenly felt very small.

"Got him, Xemnas." Xigbar, behind Myde, said.

He was addressing the impressive figure in the huge throne.

"Very good, Xigbar." Xemnas said. Myde felt a chill run down his spine at how deep his voice was.

Xemnas looked down at Myde and spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Myde Leith." Myde replied.

Xemnas waved his hand and the letters that spelled "Myde" appeared before the teen.

M Y D E

Waving his hand, Xemnas set the letters to spinning. Around and around, they spun. Around the head of the teenager, so fast that Myde couldn't keep up.

Suddenly, they stopped. There, floating a mere foot away from his face, Myde saw a new name, fashioned from his.

D E M Y X

Xemnas' deep, rolling voice echoed out as a dark cloak, made to match Xigbar's, Xemnas', and the other five people's in the room, descended from nothingness and enclosed itself around Myde.

"Welcome to Organization XIII...Demyx."


End file.
